Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure
Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure is an upcoming sequel to ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega'' to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear in a near future. Plot Kate and Humphrey are eager to spend the upcoming winter with their three pups, Stinky Claudette and Runt, as it will be the first that they've spent together as a family. While out travelling with his siblings, Runt, the only Omega offspring of Kate and Humphrey, climbs a tree and spots 3 rogue wolves in the area. After 2 of the rogue wolves save Stinky and Claudette from a grizzly, Runt suddenly disappears. Stinky and Claudette then inform Kate and Humphrey, including their relatives as they were about to have a family dinner, about Runt's disappearance. The family hurries to find Runt, and Kate sees that the rogue wolves have captured Runt and are heading to Banff National Park, home to the rogue wolf pack and south of Jasper. After being warned by Tony and Winston about how dangerous the rogues are, Kate and Humphrey still go on to find their lost pup, much to their disappointment. Meanwhile at Banff, Runt is taken to the rogues’ leader, King. He is then made as a bait, as King expects the western pack to come for Runt. Princess, King’s daughter, is appointed to care for Runt and to keep the bait alive. As night falls, a storm approaches, prompting Kate and Humphrey to stop the search and wait for the storm to subside the next day. Meanwhile at the den, Stinky and Claudette sneak out to help their parents search for Runt while everyone is asleep. The next day, Kate and Humphrey meet Marcel and Paddy. After following what their parents did before to cross the river, Stinky and Claudette find them and go with their parents to help in the search. On the way, they meet a lost grizzly cub who was separated from his mother. At first, Humphrey refuses because of his experience with a bear cub before. He then decides to let the bear go with them. A mile away from Banff, Kate and Humphrey leave Paddy to guard the children while they and Marcel retrieve Runt. Despite this, the children manage to convince Paddy to go. While on Banff, their family also arrives and Humphrey is made to distract the rogues by acting as a gigantic "special-class alpha" named Lockjaw while Kate retrieves Runt. After finding out that it is but a trick, King orders the Alpha rogues to kill them. Winston then orders Kate and Humphrey to take the cubs to the north side in the human roads and they will rendezvous there. Fortunately, the bear cub's family arrives and helps them defeat the rogues after the cub explained how the wolves helped him. As the snow covers the lands, Humphrey and his family are lost. Runt climbs a tree and sees the human roads about ten miles away at the foot of the mountain. They then logboard their way down. Upon reaching the same gas station and seeing Max, the same hunter they encountered before, Humphrey hesitates. They go in anyway and the man sees them. Once seeing Kate and Humphrey have pups (and him having a family of his own), Max decides to be nice this time. So, he gives them free food and leaves the door open, much to their surprise. The film ends with Kate and Humphrey deciding to settle there for the winter as they all go to sleep under the Christmas tree. Trivia *Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, the Jungle Adventure Crew, SpongeBob and his friends, Stan Marsh and his friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike and Sulley, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Baloo, Bagheera, the Oliver & Company gang, The Simpsons, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Reese Ambler, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, me and my siblings, Godzilla and his friends, Sora (from Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Batty Koda, The DigiDestined, the Time Warp Trio, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Ed, Edd n Eddy and their friends, Cow and Chicken, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Manny, Sid, and Diego will join the team in the end of the film. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815